One Day One Dream!
by Graziela Leon
Summary: Ela achou que a vida seria sempre comum... Às vezes, o extraordinário acontece quando e onde a gente não espera. SessRin


**Mas uma One pros fãs de Sesshy e Rin. Baseada em fatos reais (bem maquiados pra ficarem mais interessantes XD)**

* * *

**One Day... One Dream!**

Ela desceu do metrô, carregando, além das pastas habituais com os livros da faculdade, um pequeno pacote de compras do super mercado. Mais um dia normal na vida normal de Rin Morishita. Pegou o elevador, até o décimo terceiro andar...

Morar em Tókio não era nada fácil. Apartamentos pequenos, aluguel muito caro. Mas para ela, deixar a pequena Nagoya, onde nascera, era o seu grito de independência. Claro, teve que assumir aquelas responsabilidades chatas de quando se sai da casa dos pais, e, embora dividisse o apartamento, de apenas um quarto, com duas amigas, era ela quem acabava tendo que resolver quase tudo, por ser a garota mais adulta entre as três. Se bem que, considerando Kagome e Sango, não era lá grande coisa ser mais responsável que elas.

Girou a chave e entrou. Suas colegas de quarto estavam atiradas nas grandes almofadas da sala, já que não tinham um sofá, assistindo à tv e comendo besteiras.

- Konichiwa, Rin-chan! – disseram em coro.

- Konichiwa, meninas... – ela sorriu, desanimada, e depositou o pacote no balcão que dividia a cozinha da sala, para, em seguida, jogar-se por cima das outras duas.

Um pequeno momento de silêncio, e todas caíram nas risadas. Rin deixou-se ficar alguns minutos ganhando um "colo" das amigas, depois se levantou e foi para o banho.

Enquanto a água levava embora todo o cansaço daquele dia enfadonho, ela pensava em todas as coisas que havia planejado antes de vir para Tókio. Era engraçado perceber o quanto ela havia mudado, em apenas um ano de vivência na capital japonesa. Quando chegou, era uma menina ingênua, pensava que tudo seria um mar de rosas. Veio com a certeza de que algo muito extraordinário lhe aconteceria, que mudaria sua vida para sempre. Queria viver uma aventura!

A vida dura e corrida de uma universitária em uma cidade grande não tinha nada de extraordinário, às vezes só queria chegar em casa e dormir - pra acordar no outro dia, e começar tudo de novo, lógico. Aos poucos, foi perdendo suas ilusões. As pequenas preocupações diárias - como o aluguel, a conta da lavanderia, suas notas - , acabaram por enterrar qualquer expectativa. Ela sabia, agora, que nem todo mundo pode viver coisas incríveis, e, sinceramente, não tinha nenhuma ilusão quanto à ocorrência dessas coisas em _sua_ vida.

Seu futuro seria se formar, trabalhar, e quem sabe um dia, conhecer um homem de quem gostasse, pra se casar e ver o ciclo se reiniciar com seus filhos.

Respirou fundo com essa última constatação, e desligou o chuveiro. Secou-se, vestiu seu pijama, soltou os cabelos e, finalmente, deitou o corpo cansado em sua cama. Rin adormeceu profundamente.

**.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.**

Não podia creditar... O metrô estava vazio! Pela primeira vez em um ano, ela iria sentada, e às seis e meia da manhã! Se não tivesse total certeza de que era terça-feira, pensaria ser domingo, já que não havia quase ninguém dentro do vagão. Sentou-se no canto, e ficou olhando para as estações que passavam rapidamente pela janela envidraçada.

Notou o vulto que se sentou no banco à sua frente, e ergueu os olhos para ver quem era. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, tomara decisão mais acertada do que levantar a cabeça para mirá-lo. Olhos translúcidos, longos cabelos prateados, rosto de anjo, corpo de homem... _"Perfeito!"_, foi só o que pôde pensar.

Cruzaram os olhares, e o desconhecido lhe deu um sorriso, que ela, timidamente, retribuiu. Após alguns instantes – durante os quais eles fingiam que não estavam se olhando através do reflexo no vidro – o rapaz, enfim, tomou a iniciativa.

- Sesshoumaru.

- Como? – ela voltou-se para ele, com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas, e um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- Meu nome... Sesshoumaru. – ele cruzou os braços, exibindo um meio sorriso que, como todas as coisas, lhe caía muito bem – Srta...??

- Rin. Eu me chamo Rin.

- Você, por acaso, saberia o motivo de sermos praticamente as únicas pessoas que decidiram sair de casa hoje, Srta Rin?

- Pra ser sincera, eu não faço idéia... Tókio é sempre tão tumultuada, e hoje... parece que todos foram abduzidos!

Ela riu quando terminou a sentença. Sesshoumaru gostava do sorriso dela. Linda e bem-humorada... _"perfeita!"_, pensou.

- Sabe, eu tenho uma teoria... – ele disse, em tom de confidência.

Rin estava se divertindo muito. Tinha a impressão de que já conhecia seu novo e lindo amigo há muitos anos.

- Ah, é? Me fala...

- Você vai achar que é uma cantada... Mas eu acho que isso é uma armação do destino pra que nos conhecêssemos... Pensa bem: eu pego esse trem todos os dias, você também, possivelmente, - ela assentiu com a cabeça, estava achando aquilo _muito_ interessante - mas nunca nos cruzamos, por causa da montoeira de gente que fica entre nós. Claro, isso é só uma teoria...

Ela não pôde deixar de rir. O comentário a deixou encabulada, e não conseguiu pensar em uma resposta adequada. Foi quando percebeu que a expressão do rapaz havia mudado, e ele olhava com ar de desaprovação para o lado de fora do vagão.

- Ah, não!

- O que? – ela virou-se na direção para qual ele olhava – Nossa!

Na estação que se aproximava, centenas de pessoas se amontoavam, esperando que o trem encostasse na plataforma.

- Parece que eles não esqueceram de sair de casa, apenas decidiram subir todos na mesma estação... – ele ainda sorria

- É, vai lotar...

No instante que se seguiu, ela viu Sesshoumaru levantar-se do lugar onde estava e ir sentar ao seu lado no banco.

- O que está fazendo?? – ela parecia confusa, mas não menos bem-humorada que antes.

- Evitando que toda aquela gente – apontou para a porta, de onde diversos indivíduos quase se matavam para entrar - fique entre nós. – ela riu novamente, escondendo o rosto com os livros – Então, Rin-chan... – Ele riu – Não odeia ficar sem assunto, justo numa hora dessas?

Rin riu alto. Gostara mesmo daquele cara, e agora estava decidida a entrar na brincadeira.

- Quem disse que eu estou sem assunto?? – Sesshoumaru arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, não esperava que a menina, aparentemente tímida, reagisse daquela forma. – Então... Sesshoumaru-san... O que o traz a esse trem todos os dias?

- Primeiramente, guarde o "san" para os velhos, e me chame apenas de Sesshoumaru – Ela voltou a rir. Já imaginava que ele dissesse algo assim. – Eu pego o metrô porque o trânsito de Tókio me irrita... Não que toda essa gente amontoada não irrite, mas pelo menos de trem, eu chego mais rápido e...

- Gomen por te interromper... Mas só percebi agora... eu desço na próxima estação. – ela abaixou a cabeça por um breve instante, demonstrando tristeza, mas tornou a erguê-la, com um brilho nos olhos depois de ter uma idéia - ...Mesma hora e local amanhã?

Ele estreitou os olhos para ela. Demorou a entender que a moça queria marcar um encontro, dessa vez não apenas uma "armação do destino". Veriam-se por livre e espontânea vontade.

Uma coisa que Sesshoumaru sempre soube é que "não se deve deixar pra amanhã o que se pode fazer hoje". Não gostava muito de ditos populares, mas tinha de admitir que aquele possuía sua razão. _Amanhã_ talvez fosse tarde demais.

- Eu tenho uma idéia melhor... – Segurou a mão dela, impedindo que levantasse daquele banco – Vai parecer loucura, mas essa é uma daquelas ocasiões em que vale a pena cometer loucuras... Desce comigo, Rin! – ela não compreendeu – Onegai... Passe a manhã comigo.

Rin admitia que o rapaz tinha toda a razão: Aquilo era loucura!

Ela, Rin Morishita, orgulhava-se de nunca ter faltado a uma única aula da faculdade. Ela era sempre correta, ela era sempre obediente, ela nunca quebrava as regras!

E agora, _ela_ não se reconhecia ali, aceitando o convite de um lindo desconhecido, faltando à todas as aulas da manhã para passar algumas horas ao lado dele. Era como se Rin pudesse ver os dois de fora do próprio corpo. Como se fosse uma outra pessoa, apenas observando a si mesma e a Sesshoumaru.

Habilmente, Sesshoumaru a guiou pela mão até um lugar que ele conhecia bem. Foram até o jardim de um templo budista muito antigo. Árvores frondosas, bonsais, folhagens e uma fonte de pedra, onde nadavam carpas coloridas. Ele disse que sempre ia àquele lugar para pensar, já que ninguém nunca ocupava aquele espaço.

Conversaram apenas sobre si mesmos, sobre suas preferências e também sobre as coisas que detestavam. Nada de falar sobre trabalho, carreira ou essas coisas, apenas preocupavam-se em conhecer a personalidade um do outro.

Apesar de estar em um lugar deserto com um desconhecido, Rin não tinha medo. Estranhamente, era como se ela o conhecesse há muitos anos. Estava completamente despida de sua timidez costumeira, ou de qualquer culpa que pudesse sentir por não ter ido às aulas.

Depois de muioto tempo conversando, de súbito os dois silenciaram. Rin fechou os olhos e pôde sentir o cheiro daquele lugar. Quando tornou a abri-los, deparou-se com os olhos dele, que a observavam seriamente, analisando cada detalhe de seu rosto.

Ele inclinou-se para beijá-la, e o cheiro do lugar misturou-se ao perfume dele, até que só o segundo aroma permaneceu em sua memória...

**.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.**

- Rin-chan! – Rin sentiu seu braço ser levemente sacudido – Rin-chan, acorda! Você vai se atrasar, menina!

Rin abriu os olhos, sonolenta, e, ao ver Kagome à sua frente, sentou rapidamente na cama.

- Kagome? Cadê ele?

- Ele quem, Rin?

- Ele... – ela estreitou os olhos, tentando lembrar – Ele, Kagome! O cara do trem... Eu... Eu acho que esqueci o nome dele...

- Rin, você estava sonhando – Kagome disse, pausadamente – E vai se atrasar se não sair ago...

- Não foi sonho; Ka! – Rin a interrompeu – Era real demais... eu o vi! Vi cada traço do rosto dele! Tão perfeito... – ela fechou os olhos, na tentativa inconsciente de visualizar o rosto dele - Ainda posso sentir o perfume dele, Ka... Não pode ter sido apenas um sonho, eu sei!

Poucos instantes depois, do outro lado da cidade, certo rapaz de olhos cor-de-mel também acordava confuso com o sonho que tivera. Sonhou que conhecia a garota perfeita no metrô, e não sabia bem como, mas tinha a certeza de que ela era real.

E isso que aquela foi só a primeira noite. Muitos outros sonhos viriam...

"_... mesma hora e local amanhã?"_

"_Nos meus sonhos,_

_Vou sempre ter você._

_Seu sorriso é o que me faz viver_

_Vou guardar, aqui dentro de mim,_

_Seu sorriso, lindo até o fim..."_

**FIM**

* * *

**Dedico ao Leonardo... Menino dos meus sonhos, que um dia sei que encontrarei.**


End file.
